


Family Vacation

by eevaeon



Series: The Accidental Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, I've never actually been camping so this is probably woefully inaccurate, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Wtf how many pack tags are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of that other one I wrote, Derek and Stiles decides that a family camping trip will be good for their unit. The two have decidedly different views on what camping entails.</p><p>"Hey Derek, where'd you put the meat for the trip?" Stiles asks, skimming his long list of camping essentials. Hot dogs over the fire is an absolute necessity as far as he's concerned and since, you know, werewolves being strong, they could even bring a pan to cook steaks or whatever in. </p><p>"Why would we bring meat?" Derek absently responds, looking over his own list for packtivities. </p><p>"Um. . . To eat?"</p><p>"We'll just hunt our meat."</p><p>Stiles twitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack up, kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so apparently "Mom and Dad" was uh, really popular. Like, I thought maybe one or two hundred kudos at most. Over 600. Jesus Christ. So, I'm gonna do that thing where I hope to ride off my past glory and hope that this will garner just as much, if not more, popularity. Who knows. Either way, as I seem to be incapable of finishing my other two Teen Wolf fics, I thought I'd just add another fic to this series. But uh, just warning you guys, my writing style might have changed a bit. It's been a while since I've really written anything.
> 
> Anyways, I know I'm not exactly that reliable to finish works, but this is only two chapters and I plan on finishing it tomorrow, so don't worry.
> 
> Anyways, I'm really happy you guys like my writing, because I'm actual trash and I can't believe you'd like the garbage I put out there. Seriously. Every day I think about wanting to murder my darlings. But you guys seem to like them, so I guess I'll keep them around. Anyways, once again, thanks and all that bullshit and let's get on to the fic!

"You know, I was thinking. . ." Derek trailed off, uncomfortable, and glanced at Stiles shyly who grinned back.

"Oh? Thinking? Careful, you wouldn't want to have an aneurysm," Stiles teased the older man, who scowled slightly but with a twitch of the lips.

"Fuck off," Derek continued with no real heat, "I was thinking it'd be good if we did a packtivity."

"A pack what now?" 

"A, uh, a packtivity. Like, an activity. But a packtivity," Derek glared at a particularly offensive bit of wall as he explained.

"If that's not the most adorable word combination thing I've ever heard, then I don't know what is," Stiles smiled widely as the werewolf shifted and blushed. Too cute. Really.

"Anyways, I was thinking that when I was younger, I really liked to go camping with my f-family," Derek stuttered the last word out and Stiles leaned a bit closer in support.

"Well, you're in luck. Because I loooooove camping. Haven't done it in a while, but it sounds like a good idea," Stiles responded, keeping the conversation light. No need to be a buzzkill. Derek inwardly preened at the praise, happy to have provided any sort of idea that was average or above so. 

"I was thinking we could go next weekend? You guys have a four day weekend, so we should take advantage," Derek tentatively suggested. It was such a change from the man who would glare and bark out orders, just expecting everyone to go along with his word regardless of whether or not it was actually a smart strategy or not. Stiles felt something warm him from inside at being consulted about the pack like _he_ was important and necessary to plan-making.

"Daddy been talking school with the kids? Sounds good in my book. We can ask them tonight," Stiles nudged Derek with his shoulder before standing up. He bent over to give Derek a just-because-we-can peck on the lips and strutted out the door, leaving the older man gaping at the teenager. Even as "Mom" and "Dad" of the pack, their relationship hadn't been all uphill. It had taken a while for Derek to start including Stiles on strategies and accepting that Stiles wasn't going anywhere and just wanted to help. And help he did. Without Stiles, Derek didn't even know what him and his pack would be. He'd probably be sitting in his room alone, brooding over translated Russian literature on the futility of life while storm clouds gathered above his head and his pack would probably be sitting in _their_ rooms all alone, obsessing over their teenage angst and individual bouts of mental instability. Stiles had pulled them all together. Stiles had taken care of them. Stiles had been there.

Another reminder of what exactly Stiles did for their little faux family, Isaac stuck his head in to smirk and say, "Mom says to stop reflecting on life and hurting your brain and to come and help him prepare snacks." 

Ah, Isaac. The situation with Isaac had been another thing that Stiles had handled exceptionally well. Before, he was a surly, distrustful teenage boy who hadn't ever really felt the warmth of love before Stiles forcibly crawled into his, _their_ lives. Now he was a soft, cuddly pup who trailed Stiles and was like a son to both Stiles and Derek. Mom and Dad indeed.

"Seriously, stop being disgusting and mushy and help with the food," Isaac grimaced before turning and traipsing out the door. Ok, well, he was sometimes soft and cuddly. Mostly with Stiles. He hadn't really lost any of his snark. Stiles called it "endearing" and really, who was Derek to argue with anything Stiles said?

Derek dragged himself out of his thoughts and stood up to head downstairs and to the kitchen. The sight that awaited him was worth any amount of emotional, mental, and physical issues that had arose in the wake of their relationship (And to be able to call it that was a blessing all in itself). Stiles in that apron, swishing from side to side and humming off-key to whatever stupid pop song he had stuck in his head was an angel sent from heaven to Derek. The smell only reinforced this comparison, as Derek could make out ALL of the pack favorites. It was kind of stupid, Derek thought, that Stiles should be such a great counselor and caretaker _and_ be good at cooking, not that he was complaining. 

"Hey snookums, I thought that I'd go all out since we'll be discussing something, y'know, important," Stiles smiled sweetly, demurely one might say if they had never met the teenager. Derek heard a loud, melodramatic gag from the living room and rolled his eyes. 

"Ew, parents," Isaac shouted out, but both Stiles and Derek could hear the layer of fondness and wonder in his voice. The feeling of _pack_ thudded inside the older werewolf's chest and he let his eyes crinkle as he and Stiles stared at each other in mutual satisfaction and happiness. After the cookies and the homework and everything, Derek had known that Stiles was "Mom" but to be the counterpart, to be "Dad" was something all in itself. Something that constantly made his heart feel like it was being microwaved on end. God, no wonder Isaac called him out. He was turning into a sappy fool. Soon the pack wouldn't even obey him when he yelled at them and then how would he get them to train?

"You love us!" Stiles yelled back and then broke away from the moment to bring out a melting, cheesy bean dip from the oven. In sync, Derek stepped forward, oven mitts already on, to grab the dish and place it on an awaiting potholder on the dining table. After several trips back and forth, Derek heard the rumble of a car from the distance and alerted Stiles that the pack was nearing. Like the epitome of the perfect housewife (Stiles would kill Derek if he had the slightest inkling he was being thought of as such), Stiles wiped his hands on his apron and opened the door to welcome the teens. 

It was really something to see the pack's members, human and non-human, all bounding over to pile on top of Stiles. Although all either the same or around the same age, they all immediately recognized Stiles as a sort of caretaker of theirs. 

"Moooom!!!! Jackson was being an ass to me again," Scott pouted, nuzzling his best friend. Jackson scowled at the brunette before muttering, "he started it."

Derek thought they all played up the obnoxious brats and mom thing a little too well.

"Poor babies," Stiles laughed and then beckoned them into the house. They all obediently trailed after him while Derek rolled his eyes at each greeting of "hey daddy-o" and variations of. He secretly liked it. Ok, he liked it and they knew. Whatever.

Jackson, immune to romantic chick flicks, brought out the movie choices for the night. _The Notebook_ , _Titanic_ , and _Dirty Dancing_ rested on the table. Scott, miserable ball of mush, smiled with approval at all three. Allison twitched, a slight grimace on her face as she accepted her fate as her best friend analyzed the choices before picking up (obviously) _The Notebook_. Isaac, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica and Allison all exchanged glances of resigned weariness. They all brightened up considerably, however, once they noticed the buffet Stiles had prepared.

"Awww mom," a chorus of cheers arose and they all settled in for pack night.

The movie seemed to last an eternity and a half, maybe more. By the end, Lydia looked less sharp and even Jackson seemed a little more soft. Erica was similarly affected, and Allison seemed relieved the thing was over. Really, they watched the damn movie too much. Stiles didn't seem to care about it one way or another, as he had made excuse after excuse to escape to the kitchen and Derek had followed for his daily doses of affection. Boyd was as silent and stoic as ever and Isaac remained revolted the whole thing through. 

"Well kiddies," Stiles started and pushed through the groans of the other teens. Stiles had maintained that if they got to cal him "Mom" he got to refer to them as the "kids" and any other variations of the word. He used it with a sort of vicious regularity, Derek noted with amusement. Stiles continued to talk, "Dad wanted to ask you guys something."

Derek shot an alarmed look at Stiles, who just snorted and looked back expectantly. Trust Stiles to force him to have feelings and talk about feelings. The pack turned their gazes onto Derek, interested.

"Well, I just thought. Maybe. I was thinking-I think it'd be good if we," Derek twitched and Stiles rolled his eyes, ready to save him from the misery of talking.

"What Daddy-poo"-Scott snorted at the nickname-"thought, which as we know isn't very good for him in large doses"-Isaac chuckled at this one and really, Derek did not deserve this level of disrespect-"is that maybe we were a bit overdue for a family vacation."

It was silent for a few minutes before the pack erupted into shouts and conversation. Derek was happy to see that they all seemed suitably excited at the prospect of a family vacation.

"What is it?" Scott eagerly asked and Stiles resisted the urge to ruffle his friend's hair before answering, "camping trip!"

Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Allison all grinned at this proclamation but Derek could see Lydia and Jackson simultaneously narrow their eyes.

"Don't worry guys, it's _me_ who'll be co-leading this trip. I wouldn't let us live like animals or anything would I?" Stiles quirked a crooked grin directed at Lydia and her boyfriend. The two stared back impassively before Lydia sighed and glared at Stiles with a look that said _if I come back from this trip with even a scratch then I will castrate you regardless of any emotional attachment I may feel for you_. Jackson slumped forward. Lydia was in and there was no turning back. 

"When do we go?" Allison questioned, and the rest looked at Stiles. 

"Next weekend, since we have a four-day," Stiles answered and they all chattered among themselves excitedly. Derek felt Stiles' hand cradle his and let himself fully smile with satisfaction and contentment.


	2. What are tents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and Dad have a few domestic spats over camping. Also, I decided to completely switch around the tense. This is a short chapter and the third chapter is the last chapter where they actually go camping.

It was Thursday night and the folks were freaking out. Isaac carefully tuned out as much as he could to focus on his homework (Stiles insisted that he finish it before the trip) while Stiles rushed from the living room to the kitchen to the living room to upstairs over and over again. 

"Derek?! Where'd you put my hoodies?" Stiles called out, madly sorting through a messily packed duffel bag.

"Your red one is up here and you packed the grey one first!" Derek yelled back and Stiles sprinted up the stairs to snatch it off their bed before bounding back down to stuff it into the bag. A few minutes, Derek also tromped downstairs and was out the door. Stiles continued to pack, muttering to himself and absentmindedly scratching his head. Another few minutes and the front door opened and Derek looked in.

"Do you know where I last put my axe?" Derek questioned and Stiles whipped around to stare incredulously at his boyfriend.

"Of course not, why would you need your axe? Why do you _have_ an axe?" Stiles demanded.

"To chop trees of course," Derek responded, like it was obvious.

"No shit, I know what axes are for. I mean, _why_ do you need to chop trees?" Stiles palmed his face, breathing in deeply. Sometimes, Stiles was certain that "Dad" was actually, in fact, a mountain man. 

"How else are we going to build our shelter?" 

"You cannot be serious right now," Stiles gaped at the older man, who narrowed his eyes like he wasn't sure what the issue was. Stiles continued to talk, gesticulating wildly, "We're not going to _build_ a shelter! We're taking goddamn tents like every other normal family does when they go camping."

Derek shifted uncomfortably, avoided Stile's disbelieving gaze, and muttered, "well clearly, my family wasn't exactly. . . Normal."

"Great, make me feel like an ass, why don't you. I know that. But we're just a normal family, ok? So we're taking tents. Because we are people. Not survivalists. Though, I guess someone could argue that point," Stiles thoughtfully said, smiling warmly at Derek to let the big dope everything was fine. The teenager stepped forward to reach out and squeeze Derek's hand affectionately before pulling him in for a quick kiss. After they pulled away (Isaac could be heard protesting somewhere in the distance), Derek smirked mischievously.

"What are tents?"

"Fuck off and pack."

About an hour and a half passed before Stiles and Derek finished shoving bundles of clothing, blankets, first aid, and the like into bags and moved on to packing for everyone instead of just themselves.

"Hey Derek, where'd you put the meat for the trip?" Stiles asked, skimming his long list of camping essentials. Hot dogs over the fire is an absolute necessity as far as he's concerned and since, you know, werewolves being strong, they could even bring a nice pan to cook steaks or whatever in.

"Why would we bring meat?" Derek absently responded, looking over his own list for packtivities.

"Um. . . To eat?"

"We'll just hunt our meat."

Stiles twitched.

"I know you're not being serious, Derek, my sweet potato pie. Because if you were, I might just have to yell at you," Stiles glared at Derek, who started to look more abashed by the second. "Now Derek diddly poo. Tell me where the meat is."

"Stiles, we really don't need to waste space by bringing meat. I'm sure we can rouse up a deer or something," Derek said in a placating tone which did absolutely nothing in calming Stiles down.

"Derek, if you guys hunt a deer, who will be cooking the thing? Me. That's who. And if you think for a second I'm going to skin and gut Bambi, you have another thing coming," Stiles gritted his teeth. The two stared at each other, holding their ground. Stiles, noticing that although chagrined, Derek didn't seem to want to give up the whole hunting thing, continued on to say, "And besides, that'd be breaking the rules. I don't know where the hell you think we're camping, but we'll be in a nice, national park. Not the wilderness." 

"Oh, but I thought-"

"You thought wrong. Now tell me where the goddamn meat is," Stiles was starting to get a weird look on his face and his threatening tone left no room for compromise. 

". . . Basement freezer," Derek admitted, giving up. It was pretty hard to argue with Stiles after all, and he didn't want to be punished by being withheld sex or food or anything. Sometimes it was just better to let the teenager take control.

"Thank you, now go focus on your cute little packtivities," Stiles gave Derek a sugary smooch and then whirled away to continue stuffing the cooler. Derek dazedly thought to himself that this is what love was, probably. Isaac coughed from the living room.

"Wi-chaaaaaa dad," Isaac mumbled and Derek sighed. He really got no respect around here.

"Derek, come and help me move the meat to the kitchen freezer!" Stiles ordered. Isaac made the whip sound again, and Derek slumped over before slouching to the basement stairs. He would never have thought he was a particularly obedient or timid person, but Stiles seemed to bring some sort of tailor-made obsequious trait out of him. 

"Coming, dear!" Derek mumbled sardonically before picking up his pace to help his pseudo-wife. After that, it seemed like disagreements sprouted out from everything.

"Derek, did you move the vegetables?" 

"I thought we could just pick our own vegetables while we're there."

"Exactly where in the world do you think we're going to camp?"

"Uh. . . Is that a no?"

". . ."

 

"Stiles, I can't find the rope!"

"We don't need rope, Derek!"

"Yes we do! How else are we going to tie together the branches for the. . . Shelter. . . We. . . Won't be using. Right."

 

"Derek, why haven't you packed any clothes?!"

"I packed a pair of briefs! I figured I'd just wash my clothes in the lake-"

"No. Absolutely not. Go pack some more clothes."

 

But eventually, the two managed to finish packing the essentials that Stiles deemed necessary and the two collapsed against the couch in exhaustion. Isaac eyed them before continuing his homework. Stiles stared at his "son" like he was forgetting something.

"ISAAC! GO PACK!" Stiles screeched. Both werewolves cringed at the volume and Isaac mumbled a quiet, "Yes mom" and Derek thought that this for sure was what love must be.


End file.
